According to occupational therapy doctors, a person standing at a static or limited range position at a workstation for prolonged periods of time may have significant cumulative trauma or other injury, such as musculoskeletal fatigue, or inhibited circulation. Further, when a person's body is unsupported, the muscles around the joints and spinal bones may tire quickly due to constant strain and stress. The skeletal structure of the limbs and the back of the human body has a difficult time maintaining an awkward or compressed posture at an improperly positioned workstation or an unsupported or uninsolated situation. The awkward posture can contribute to undesirable musculoskeletal discomfort and fatigue or inhibited circulation, such as tendonitis or arthritis, as well reduced worker productivity and diminished quality.
Bunching and edge curling of past matting designs created tripping hazards in many settings, including occupational environments. Therefore, these problems are a top recordable complaint in occupational settings. Past matting was commonly taped to the floor around the periphery to reduce movement resulting in extra manhours and housekeeping concerns. Alternatively, the past matting was glued to the floor making it a permanent one-time use product. Other mats were fastened to the floor via bolts or screws. This causes tripping hazards for personnel stepping on the hidden bolt studs and the like.
Thus, there is a need for an effective solution to overcome these problems, as well as other problems.